


爱情魔药

by BilBoQ



Category: BBC Sherlock（2016）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: HP au





	爱情魔药

Sherlock知道这是错误的。

他只是正好得到了一种罕见的原料。

然后脑子里正好就过了一整遍，这种罕见原料可以合成的罕见魔药。

就在这节骨眼上，John Watson正好撞进他的视线，和他的好朋友Mike Stanford一起，讨论着刚刚上的飞行课。

迷情剂被挂在他思维宫殿的正厅，被高声颂唱，整个宫殿肃穆服从，Sherlock是臣子之一。

所以这真的怪不了他。

－－－－

“你给我做了甘菊茶？”

“因为，我毁了你的作业。”

“那是我的生日礼物，姐姐送的。”

“哦。”

“反正我也不喜欢，别往心里去，还有谢谢你的茶，Holmes。”

Sherlock看着John一口一口喝完了那杯掺了药的茶。

Sherlock看着John露出那副友好又保持着距离的微笑。

Sherlock看着John在盯着他说：“你完事了吗，Holmes？”

“不客气。”

“还有茶尝起来很怪，Holmes。”John递回了杯子。

“Sherlock，please.”

Sherlock挤出一个尴尬的微笑。

John接着把注意力转回到自己手里那本书去了，有关占卜术什么的，白痴极了。

最白痴的是，John怎么一点事都没有？

－－－－

“你应该停止送我巧克力蛙了，Sherlock。”

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？这次是我特创的，它能重复你口哨的调子。”

“你还加了别的。”

“……我不知道你对坚果过敏。”

“你不知道的是，我对迷情剂免疫，Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock听见自己井然有序运行中的宫殿慌乱了那么两秒，接着他的对策是摆出“我完全不知道你在讲什么”的表情，把他的巧克力蛙收在大衣口袋里，利落地离场。

脱离了John Watson的视线后，他放任自己的伟大宫殿陷入前所未有的恐慌之中。

－－－－

“我给你做了杯甘菊茶，Sherlock，没有加料，放心。”

又是熟悉的场景，正好反过来，Sherlock想知道哪里出了问题。

接着他们坐在一起，John明显在等Sherlock问他是为什么。

“天生的？”

“大概吧，但是不全对。”

“你小时候被下过。”

“谁没被几个疯子喜欢过呢，最早在五岁，她家是私下里卖这个的。”

最早。这意味他不是第一个下药的。Sherlock觉得John大概习惯了，他感到一丝放松。

“你在想你不是第一个所以减少了很多罪恶感对吗？”John歪着头看着Sherlock，然后把声音压低来彰显自己的不满，“你是唯一一个失败了八次还要继续的，我瞒着你是因为我觉得挑明后会显得你很傻，但是你的愚蠢超过预期了，Sherlock Holmes。”

Sherlock刚想纠正John他是那个入学以来所有课程全A的学生，就算老师们对他的行为恨之入骨，但他的天才使他从校长到校工都对他无限包容——包括校工那只猫。

讨厌他的其实只有同级生——不包括John Watson。

“你该早点跟我说了，John，这的确显得我很傻。”

“要来点比比怪味豆吗。”

“现在你知道我喜欢你了，我觉得我不太想吃怪味豆。”

John点点头，开始挑出自己最喜欢的味道吃。

－－－－

就这么僵持了三天。

Sherlock觉得自己要憋死了。

“你为什么不表个态呢，John Watson？”

John是如此回复的：“因为，你他妈，从没问过啊。”还有一个真挚微笑。

Sherlock想反驳一句。真的。

“所以你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

“……有多喜欢？” 

“要不是你先给我下了迷情剂，我会先给你送巧克力蛙的。”

所以这都他妈怪我了。

Sherlock的整座宫殿都在默默点头。


End file.
